666
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Xover with Harry Potter. Eriol,Li and Draco,Harry WAFFy Yaoi. Eriol invites Li to England to be an exchange student at Hogwarts.
1. peek a boo

Today is 6.6.06. This date only comes every 100 years. (next time we have 6.6.06 will be at 2106) Anyway, thanks for reading my fic.

666  
Chapter One: Peek-a-Boo!  
by YYY

Harry sneaks up to the teachers lounge and peeks through the keyhole. A young boy walks up to Harry and says, "Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Be quiet, I'm going to be trouble if they find out I'm here." Harry says to the boy.

"You're not supposed to be here?" The boy asks.

"I'm supposed to be in class right now."

"Then why are you here?"

"Dumbledore's friend Clow Reed is here. I came to see what the Clow Reed looks like."

"You come to peek at Clow Reed?"

"Clow Reed a teacher of my parents. He saved my parents once and my parents really admired him." Harry says, "My parents passed away when I was very young and I don't know much about my parents. I want to take a peek at Clow Reed to see what my parents' mentor looks like."

The teachers' lounge door opens and Dumbledore walks out. "Hello, Mr. Potter, Hello, Clow Reed." Dumbledore greets the two boys.

"You are Clow Reed?" Harry shouts to the boy. Harry can't believe the young boy in front of him is Clow Reed. Clow Reed is supposed to be older than Dumbledore, but this boy is no older than 14.

"So you are the Potters' child. You could have just come and talk to me. There is no need to peek. I would love to talk to you." The boy says.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you are a busy person and you won't want to waste time with me, Clow Reed."

"You don't have to call me Clow Reed, I'm just Eriol now."

"It's nice to meet you, Eriol."

"Harry Potter! What are you doing here?" Snape comes up and says, "you're going to be punished for skipping class! Clean the main hall tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." Harry says, "I'm sorry I sneak out of class."

"I have an idea." Eriol says, "instead of cleaning the hall, why don't you go and pick up a friend of mine tomorrow morning? His name is Li and he will be here as an exchange student."

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Clow Reed? There are a lot of other students who is more reliable. I can ask them to go and pick up Li." Snape says.

"I think Harry will do just fine." Eriol smiles, "Harry, Li is very important to me. Take good care of him for me, okay?"

"I will make sure he has a good time at Hogwarts!" Harry says, "I will go back to the class now. Goodbye."

"Harry, one more thing, your parents weren't only my students, they were my great friends." Eriol says.

Harry smiles.

TBC…


	2. welcome to Hogwarts, Li!

666  
Chapter 2-Welcome to Hogswart, Li!  
by YYY

The next day, Harry heads to the top of the school tower. He looks up to the sky and sees a boat appears in the middle of the clouds. The boat is made with crystal and it sparkles in the dawn light. Harry never sees anything so beautiful before.

The boat descends from the sky and parks at the top of the tower. A beautiful Chinese boy steps down from the boat.

"Good morning, I'm Li, the exchange student." The Chinese boy greets.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Harry. Eriol asked me to come and get you."

"Thanks for coming all the way up here. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. Come on, I will show you to your room." Harry takes the Li's luggage and leads the boy to his room.

"You must be really tired from all the traveling. Why don't you get some rest? I'll come back in the afternoon and show you around the school." Harry says to Li.

"I'm not tired. I would like to go to class if that's okay with you."

"We can do that." Harry says. He is a little surprised. He never met any kid who wants to go to classes (except for Hermione).

Li puts down his luggage, changes into his uniforms and follows Harry to classes.

--Half the day passed—

At the end of school, Harry takes Li to the dinning hall to have supper with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, I'm so tired." Harry says.

"I'm sorry. You must be tired since you had to get up early and went up to the top of the tower to get me." Li says, "I told Eriol that I could have taken care of myself."

"Don't be silly. You're a guest of our school. There is no way I will leave you by yourself." Harry says, "classes and teachers are the ones that made me tired. You were no trouble at all. When Eriol asked me to take care of you, I was worried about how I could get you settle down. But you came all prepared. You got your uniforms and your books all ready. You even studied for your classes before you come here. You have no problem following the teachers at all."

"I don't want classes to slow down because of me."

"You're amazing, kid." Harry says.

"Of course Li is amazing. He mastered all sort of ancient Chinese magic spells when he was 8. On top of that he is a martial art master who knows more about herbal medicines and philosophy than most adults." Hermione says, "the newspapers talk about Li all the time."

"Wow, is there anything you CAN'T do?" Ron asks Li.

Li blushes. "Don't believe in everything you see in the papers. There are plenty of things I can't do."

"Really? What can't you do?" Hermione asks Li.

At that moment, a group of girls walk up to Li and say, "hi, Li. Welcome to Hogwarts. We're so happy you came to our school. You like to come and see the drama club with us? We're rehearsing a new play and we would love you to be a part of it. Or if you want, you can be the model in our art class. We love drawing you…"

Li just sits there, not knowing what to do. (One of the things Li can't do is talk to girls.)

The girls surround Li and say, "you're so adorable. You look just like a Chinese porcelain doll. Do you have a girlfriend? You want to go out with us?"

TBC…


	3. Harry's secert crush

666  
Chapter 3—Harry's secret crush  
by YYY

"Which one of us will you like to go out with?" The girls ask Li.

"Alright, break it up! You all are very embarrassing! Do you want the child to tell everyone in Hong Kong the students in Hogwarts are fanatical?" Draco walks up and says to the girls.

The girls move away from Li. "We're sorry. We're just too excited to meet you." The girls say.

"Don't be sorry. Thanks for welcoming me." Li bows to the girls.

"Come and see us if you need anything." The girls say before they leave.

"Thanks for getting those girls away from me." Li says to Draco.

"Remind you of your home, doesn't it?" Draco asks Li.

"You have been to my house before?"

"Yeah, my father and I visited your mother last summer."

"I remember now. You're Draco, right? It's nice to meet you again."

"You do remember me. Your mother has so many visitors every day I'm certain that you forget about me already." Draco says, "my father will be thrill to hear that you're the exchange student here. Why don't you come to my house this Saturday and have tea with my father?"

"I would love to, thanks for inviting me." Li smiles.

Snape walks up and says, "Li, Dumbledore will like to speak with you."

Li stands up and bows to everybody, "thank you all for taking such good care of me. I had a nice dinner."

"It's our pleasure." Hermione, Ron and Draco say.

"I'll wait for you at the dormitory." Harry says to Li.

Li leaves with Snape.

"You're so useless, Harry Potter. How can you let those girls surround the boy like that?" Draco says, "I don't know why they choose you to take care of the boy."

Draco's words really hurt Harry. Not because Draco calls Harry useless, but because Draco scorns Harry for not taking good care of Li.

(Draco must like Li. That's why Draco is so upset when I failed to take care of Li.) Harry thinks. Harry has a crush on Draco, but Draco thinks of Harry as his mortal enemy. Draoc will never invite Harry home for tea; and Draco's dad will never be thrill to see Harry.

(Why would Draco like me when he can be with someone as smart and cute as Li?) Harry thinks.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asks, "I keep calling you, but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry," Harry says. He is thinking so intense about Draco he doesn't even hear Hermione calling him.

"I was trying to tell you that Li might not be here to learn." Hermione says, "I heard Li become the exchange student here because there is something wrong with Hogwarts and Dumbledore needs Li's help."

"Really?" Harry asks.

TBC…


	4. The dark Prince

666  
Chapter 4—The Dark Prince  
by YYY

Li arrives at Dumbledore's office and sees Dumbledore wrapping bandages around Eriol's bleeding shoulder.

"Eriol! Let me take a look at your wound." Li says worried.

"It's okay. It's just a scratch. I'm fine." Eriol says. "It's nice to see you again, Li. Thanks for coming to England to help me."

"I'm glad that I can help. It's an honour." Li says.

"I wanted to go up to the top of the tower this morning to get you myself, but I have to go look for the dark prince." Eriol says.

The dark prince is an evil being who wants to take over the world. The prince sneaks in Hogwarts, kidnaps Hogwarts' student and uses mind control to make those student into a world conquering army. Dumbledore can't find the dark prince, so he asks Eriol for help.

"Why were you wounded? Did you have a fight with the dark prince?" Li asks Eriol.

"No, I ran into two children who were brain-washed by the prince. Those children attacked me." Eriol says, "I'm having a hard time finding the dark prince. That's why I want you to come. Your searching spells are powerful. I remember that time when you were searching me for Sakura. You were very good."

"I'm not that good." Li blushes.

Li looks so sweet when he blushes, Eriol can't help but smiles.

"I did try to locate the dark prince with my Lasin board, but the board can't sense anything." Li says, "I'll find a way to locate the prince somehow."

"Here, I made this for you." Eriol says as he puts a necklace around Li's neck.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"It's a protective charm. I want to keep you safe." Eriol says, "now go and get some rest, you must be really tried from the traveling and the classes."

"I will see you tomorrow then." Li leaves the office. Li is disappointed that Eriol asks him to leave so quick. He misses Eriol and wants to talk to Eriol some more.

Li goes back to his dormitory where Harry, Ron and Hermione are waiting. "Hello! What did Dumbledore wanted to talk to you about?" Hermione asks.

"He just wanted to make sure I have no problem settling down at Hogwarts." Li lies. He doesn't want to tell the other about the dark prince. It might cause panic and chaos among the students.

"That's nice of him." Hermione says, "Hey, Li, can you show me some ancient Chinese dragon magic?"

"I'm sorry. I don't use any kind of magic unless it's absolutely necessary." Li says.

"Oh, okay." Hermione is a little disappointed.

"Here, please take this instead." Li gives Hermione a magazine to cheer her up.

"Oh, wow! It's the special edition of Sakura." Hermione is happy since she is a big fan of Sakura.

"Who's that?" Harry asks.

"She is one of the world most famous models. She is also one of the world most powerful Clows." Hermione says.

"She is a really good friend of mine and she always sends me her photos." Li says.

Harry looks at the picture and says, "Sakura is very pretty; and the photographer is very good, too. She captured the most beautiful side of Sakura."

"The photographer is a very good friend of mine too. Her name is Tomoyo and she is Sakura's lover." Li tells the others.

"No wonder the pictures are so amazing. Only through her lover's eyes can she be so beautiful." Hermoine says.

"It's wonderful to be in love." Harry says.

"Do you have someone you love?" Li asks Harry.

"I love someone, but things will never work out. He will never like me." Harry sighs.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to upset you." Li says, "Don't give up hope. You're very nice. The person you like will eventually see how wonderful you are."

Harry smiles, "thank you, Li. Do you have someone you like too?"

TBC…


	5. Quidditch Time!

666  
Chatper 5-Quidditch time!  
by YYY

"Li, do you have someone you love?" Harry asks.

"I…" Li blushes.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Harry smiles kindly to the shy boy.

"I do have someone I like." Li says.

"That person is very lucky." Harry smiles.

"Thank you for saying that." Li gets up and says, "I have to go and do my homework. I will see you all later. Good night."

Harry wonder if Draco is the person Li like.

--The next morning—

Harry wakes up and sees Li standing outside at the yard practicing martial art. Li is working very hard to make sure every move is flawless.

(Li is very serious about the practice. Come to think of it, Li is very serious about classes too. He must be putting a lot of pressure on himself to do his best at everything. That got to be really hard for him.) Harry thinks.

"Good morning, Li! You must be hungry after you practice so hard. Let's get you some breakfast before you go to your class." Harry says.

Li follows Harry to go get breakfast and then head to classes. As Li walks around the school, he keeps looking around for clues of the whereabouts of the dark prince. But Li can't find anything at all.

At the end of classes, Li decides to go to a quiet corner of the library to work on spells that can locate the dark prince. Li is exhausted from going to classes and working on spells, he soon falls asleep at his table.

Li wakes up and sees Harry sitting next to him. Harrry's jacket is on Li's shoulder.

"Did you have a good nap?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, how did you know I'm here?" Li asks.

"I was looking for you and the librarian told me you're here."

"I should have told you where I'm going. I'm sorry. No one is usually looking for me." Li says, "I'm used to be by myself. This is the first time I have a guardian."

"It must be really hard to be on your own. But no worry, you're with me right now. I'll take care of you." Harry smiles, "and the first thing I want you to do is have some fun."

"Have fun?" Li asks.

"You have been doing nothing but studying for classes and practicing marital art. You need to relax a little or you will wear yourself out."

Harry takes Li to the arena and says, "we're going to play Quidditch today."

The two boys get onto their broom, fly off to the sky and chases after the golden Snitch. Li laughs, "This is fun! I never do anything like this before."

This is the first time Harry sees Li laughs, and Harry is glad that Li is having fun.

"Hey, can I join you?" Draco comes up and asks, "Li looks likes a really good Seeker. I want to play him."

"I'm not that good." Li says. Harry feels a little bitter that Draco is complimenting Li.

Li looks at Harry and then looks at Draco.

"I need to go get something, I'll be right back." Li says as he leaves the arena.

"Li, you want me to go with you?" Harry asks. He is about to go after Li when suddenly, the whole stadium turns dark.

"What's going on?" Harry asks.

"I don't know." Draco says.

TBC…


	6. Who do you love?

666  
Chapter 6-Who do you love?  
by YYY

Harry and Draco stand in the middle of the dark and try to figure out what happen when a group of fireflies appear. The fireflies fly around Harry and Draco.

"They're beautiful." Harry says. The fireflies look like stars. Harry feels like he is standing in the middle of a starry night sky. Everything is very romantic.

"Li must be using his magic to do all this." Harry mutters, "he figures out that I like you and wants to help me."

"You like me?" Draco asks.

"So what if I like you? You will never like me." Harry says, "the one you like is Li, right?"

"Wrong!" Draco says, "what makes you think that?"

"You're always talking to Li, and you come play Quidditch with Li. Also, you were very harsh on me and you're nice to Li." Harry says.

"The only one I wanted to talk to and play Quidditch with is you. I thought you hate me and don't want to have anything to do with me, so I apporach Li. Since Li is with you all the time, I get to be close to you when I'm with Li." Draco says, "I was harsh on you because I was upset. I thought you like Li and I was jealous you and Li and always together."

"I do like Li, but not like that. I like Li as my brother. I always wanted a younger brother and Li is a very sweet boy." Harry says, "but you're the one I love, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry." Draco puts his arms around Harry and presses his lips on Harry's lips. The two boys share a kiss in the middle of the magical fire flies field.

After Harry and Draco end the kiss, the fireflies disappear and the arena becomes bright again.

"Li!" Harry calls to Li, who is sitting at the side of the arena.

"Those fireflies are amazing, Li. You have to teach me how to do that." Draco says.

"I thought you don't use magic unless it's absolutely necessary." Harry says to Li.

"I wanted to do something special for you since you're so nice to me." Li says, "I can tell from the way you two look at each other that the two of you really like each other, so I decide to try and bring you some happiness."

"Thank you. I'm very happy." Harry says.

"Let's head back. I don't want to break the curfew. We're not supposed to be out this late." Li says.

When the boys return to the dormitory, he sees Eriol sitting there.

"Eriol, were you waiting for me? I'm sorry. I don't know you are here or I will return sooner." Li says.

"Don't worry about it. I just want to check on you. What did you do today?" Eriol asks.

"Harry took me to play Quidditch."

"Good, I want to see you have some fun." Eriol smiles, "can I talk to you in your room?"

"Sure." Li says.

Eriol gets into Li's room and gives Li a jacket. "This is from one of the students the dark prince kidnapped. Maybe you can use this to cast a spell to locate the prince." Eriol says.

"I will do it right now." Li says.

"I will go and see if I can find anything else." Eriol says, "take care, Li."

"You too, Eriol. Be careful when you're out there."

Li watches Eriol leaves. It's another short meeting between him and Eriol. Li doesn't understand why Eriol has to leave in such a hurry. Why won't Eriol stay and talk to him? Does Eriol dislike him? Is that why Eriol is in such a big hurry to leave?

"Li, is Eriol the one you love?" Harry asks.

"I…"

"Your eyes light up when you look at him." Harry says, "are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"Maybe later. Right now, I'm just happy to be staying by him." Li says.

Harry smiles, "Eriol once told me that you're very important to him."

"Really?" Li is very happy to hear that.

"I hope things work out between the two of you." Harry says to Li.

TBC…


	7. trouble at midnight

666  
Chapter 7—Trouble at Midnight  
by YYY

Li is working on his spells when he hears someone moving outside his room. He goes out and sees Harry heading out of the dormitory.

"Li? What are you still doing up?" Harry asks.

"I'm just finishing up some work. Why are you going out so late at night?" Li asks.

"I'm too excited to go to sleep, so I decided to get up and go see Draco. I'll be right back."

"I hope you have a good time."

"Don't stay up too late, okay? Go get some sleep." Harry says before he leaves the dormitory.

After Harry leaves, Li looks out the window and sees Snape heading toward the dormitory to check on the students.

(How can Harry have such bad luck? He sneaks out right when Professor Snape comes to check on the dormitory.) Li thinks. If Snape finds out Harry sneaks out this late at night, Harry will be in trouble.

Li never breaks any rules; but Li doesn't want Harry to get in trouble. Even though it's pass curfew, Li decides to go out and get Harry.

--Outside the Dormitory--

Hagrid is talking a walk on the schoolyard when he sees Snape heading toward the dormitory. "Good evening." Hagrid says.

"Good evening. Did you see anything strange tonight?" Snape asks Hagrid.

"No, why? What happened?" Hagrid asks.

"The Dark Prince kidnapped another student again tonight. Dumbledore and Clow Reed are looking for the Prince right now. I'm checking on the students and make sure they are okay." Snape says.

"That's bad. Who is the student who got kidnapped?"

"Draco Malfoy."

--Somewhere close to the lake—

Harry is heading to Draco's dormitory when he sees Draco walking along the lake. "Draco! What are you doing here so late at night?" Harry asks.

Draco doesn't answer. The blonde just turns around and heads toward Harry.

"Give me your soul." Draco says to Harry.

"What?" Harry is confused.

Li walks up to Harry and Draco. The Chinese boy looks at Draco and senses something very very wrong. "Harry! Get away from him! That's not Draco! That's the dark prince!" Li shouts.

"What a smart little boy." Draco laughs.

"I have been looking for you. Now I know why I can't find you. You have been hiding in the bodies of different students." Li says. No one has been able to locate the dark prince because has been traveling from one student's body to another.

And right now, the prince is inside Draco's body.

"You annoy me, little boy." Draco says as he attacks Li.

Li tries to fight back; but he is too worried about hurting Draco and he can't concentrate. Soon, Li is wounded badly and falls to the ground.

TBC…


	8. I love you, Li

666  
Chapter 8--I love you, Li.  
by YYY

"Die!" Draco stubs Li with a knife. Harry runs up and holds Li tight.

"If you're going to kill him, you have to kill me first!" Harry shouts.

Draco is about to stub Harry when suddenly, the knife falls out of his hand.

"Get out of my body, Dark Prince! I'm not going to let you hurt Harry using my hands!" Draco screams.

The Dark Prince comes out of Draco's body and says to Draco, "how dare you disobey me!"

The Prince hits Draco so hard Draco falls to the ground. The Prince continues to beat Draco mercilessly. Li runs up and fights the Prince.

"Harry! Get Draco of here!" Li shouts Draco.

"He is not getting out of here!" The Dark Prince says. Black crows appear in the sky and charges toward Draco.

Li tries to help Harry and Draco, but he is too busy fighting the prince. Black sands appear on the ground and Crows push Draco toward the black sand.

Harry beats the crows away from Draco. The Crows attack Harry and push Harry into the black sand. The sand swallows Harry.

"Harry!" Draco shouts. He wants to help Harry but the Prince beats him up too bad and he can't move.

"Those black quicksands send people they swallow straight to hell." The Prince says to Li, "Now go and join your friend."

The dark prince throws Li into the quicksand.

Right before Li falls into the sand, Eriol jumps out and catches Li.

Eriol was worried about Li, so he puts special magic on the charm he gave to Li. The charm will inform Eriol when Li is in trouble. When Li runs into the Dark Prince, the charm tells Eriol that Li is in danger and Eriol come to help Li.

"Sorry I'm late." Eriol says to Li.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asks Li. Dumbledore and the other Hogwarts teachers follow Eriol here.

"I'm fine, go and get the Prince." Li says.

Eriol, Dumbledore and the teachers fight the Prince with everything they got, but the prince is much more powerful than they are. In less than 10 minutes, most of the teachers have already fallen. It'll be a matter of time before the Prince defeats Eriol and Dumbledore.

While Eriol and the others are fighting the dark Prince, Li is fighting the black crows. Li is wounded badly and he is too weak to fight. The Crows pushes Li into the quicksand. The sand swallows Li.

Eriol sees what happen and jumps into the sand. He grabs Li and pushes Li out.

"Eriol!" Li shouts. Eriol is still in the quicksand. Li tries to pull Eriol out but Eriol is stuck. Eriol slowly sinks down to hell.

Without Eriol's help, Dumbledore is no match for the Dark Prince. The Dark Prince beats Dumbledore to the ground and says, "I'm going to brainwash all of you and make you all my slaves!"

"In your dreams!" Eriol shouts. He pulls the dark Prince's legs and drags him into the quicksand.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" The Prince screams.

"I'm taking you to hell with me!" Eriol says.

"Eriol! No!" Li shouts.

"It's the only way. We're not strong enough to fight him. I have to take him to hell and seal him there."

"But you will be sealed in there, too!"

"I don't care. I will do anything to keep you safe, Li." Eriol says, "I love you more than life itself, Syaoran."

Eriol and the Prince sink into the black quicksand together. The black sand and the crows disappear.

"Eriol…" Li faints from exhaustion.


	9. The Hell Gate

666  
Chapter 9—The Hell Gate  
by YYY

(Next Morning, in the infirmary)

Li wakes up and screams, "Eriol!"

"Don't move. You have a lot of wounds on your body. If you move you might open the wounds again." Dumbledore says.

"Eriol?" Li asks.

"I'm sorry, Li. Eriol is gone." Dumbledore says.

Li is quiet.

"Li, if there is anything you need…" Dumbledore offers.

"No, no…" Li says, "thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. You must have a lot of things you need to do. Please go and tend to your duties. I feel like being alone right now."

"Okay, then. You get some more sleep." Dumbledore leaves.

After Dumbledore is gone, Li sits up and looks around. He sees an unconscious Draco lying on a bed not too far away.

Li goes and checks Draco's pulse. The blonde is wounded badly and his vital sighs are very frail. "I'm sorry, Draco. I failed to protect you and Harry. But I promise you I will get Harry back to you." Li says to the unconscious blonde.

Li takes a piece of paper and folds an origami paper doll. He casts a spell and the paper doll turns into a real-life boy that looks just like him. Li puts the paper-made boy on his bed and then sneaks out of the window.

Li arrives at the library and goes into a locked up room. He steals the forbidden dark magic book and starts reading it. He soon finds the Hell Gate Spell.

Today's date is 6.6.06. The time 6:06:06 today is the darkest hour in the magician calendar. Li can use the forbidden spell open the Hell Gate for a brief moment at that time.

"I was weak. I couldn't save Harry, and Eriol had to save me. I need to be strong now and save them." Li says, "Eriol, Harry, I'm coming."

The clocks says 6:06:06. Li recites the spell and the Hell Gate appears on the wall. The gate opens and there is fire everywhere. Li ignore the horrifying flames and runs inside. He sees Eriol and Harry chained up at 2 different places.

"Li! You don't have time to save both of us. Go and get Eriol." Harry says. The gate is closing already. There is no way Li can get to both Eriol and Li before the gate closes.

Li runs up to Harry and unchains him. "I told Draco that I'll get you back to him. I'm keeping my words." Li says to Harry.

"But…" Harry says.

"Go! Draco is waiting for you!" Li says to Harry. The Chinese boy pushes Harry out of the gate.

"Li!" Harry screams as the gate closes. The gate disappears from the wall.

TBC…


	10. Li is leaving

666  
Chapter 10—Li is leaving!  
by YYY

"Li, why did you stay?" Eriol asks. Li has enough time to get back to human world with Harry, but Li stays at Hell and watch the Hell Gate closes.

"If I can't take you with me back to human world, then I rather stay here." Li says, "I love you, Eriol, and I want to be with you forever. If I'm with you, even hell is paradise for me."

The Dark Prince is also chained up at a place not too far from Eriol. He sees what Li did and laughs at Li. "You're such a fool. Only someone stupid will believe in love and together forever." The Dark Prince says.

"I believe in love and together forever, and I think what the boy did was really sweet." A man walks up to them and says.

"And who are you?" The Prince asks.

"I'm Hade." The man answers.

--At human world—

"Li!" Harry is crying and banging on the wall.

Suddenly, the Hell Gate appears on the wall again. The gate opens. Li and Eriol walk out from the gate.

Harry hugs Li tight. "How did you two get out?" Harry asks.

"Hade is really impressed that Li loves me so much. So he lets us go." Eriol smiles. Hades thinks Eriol and Harry are really brave to sacrifice for the ones they love, when Li comes for Eriol, Hade sees how much love Li has for Eriol. He decides to let Li and Eriol return to Earth.

"Let's go and check on Draco." Li says to Harry.

--Back at the infirmary—

Draco wakes up and sees Harry sitting next to him. "Harry, I thought the dark prince sent you to hell." Draco says.

"Li saved me." Harry says.

"Don't you ever risk you life to save me again. If you're gone I don't want to live. I love you." Draco says.

Harry hugs Draco and says, "I love you more."

"Thank you for saving Harry, Li. I don't know what to do if I lose him." Draco says to Li, who is standing next to Harry.

"I'm glad that the two of you are together again." Li smiles.

An origami paper crane flies in from the window and lands on Li's hand. The crane unfolds into a piece of paper with Chinese writing on it.

"What's that?" Harry asks.

"A letter from my mom. I have to leave Hogwarts tomorrow. My mom is sending me to live with the masters in the mountains of Tibet for a month." Li says.

"In the mountains? But there are no kids there! You will have no friends. You will have no fun and you will have to practice martial art everyday." Harry says.

"That's my punishment for using forbidden dark magic." Li says, "and breaking curfews, and sneaking around when I'm not suppose to, and using magic for my personal reasons…"

"Harry really shouldn't be the one taking care of you. You're learning all sort of bad things from him." Draco says, "You were such a good little boy and now you're turning into Harry."

"Ha ha, very funny." Harry says.

"You're the worse, Harry Potter. But I still love you." Draco says.

"I'm going to miss you, kid." Harry says to Li, "there are so many things I want to show you, so many things I want to do with you."

"I will write to you, and I will be back to visit when my punishment is over." Li says, "well, I better go and get pack."

Harry sighs, "Now that Li is gone, I don't have anyone to take care of anymore."

"Hmm…what about ME? I'm wounded and I'm lying on the bed. Why don't you take care of me?" Draco asks. He is going to miss Li; but deep inside, he is a little happy that Li is gone. Now Harry can spends more time with him.

TBC…


	11. What does 666 means?

666  
Chapter 11—What does 666 means?  
by YYY

After Li packs his things, he goes and says goodbye to Eriol. When he arrives at Eriol's room, Eriol smiles and says to him, "I have something for you."

Eriol gives Li a gold ring. Li says, "thank you, is this another protective charm?"

"Acutally, this is a lover ring. I got one too." Eriol answers. Li then notices Eriol is wearing a ring that matches Li's ring.

"I thought it would be nice if we have a set of matching lover's ring." Eriol says.

Li blushes. He looks at the ring and notices an engraving on the ring that says '666'. "How come you engraved '666' on the rings?" Li asks.

"666 are the day and time you told me you love me and want to be with me forever. I want to remember this moment forever." Eriol says as he puts the ring on Li's finger.

Li notices that Eriol's luggage is all packed.

"Eriol, are you going somewhere?" Li asks.

"Yeah, now that the Dark Prince is gone, Dumbledore doesn't need me anymore. I think I will do some traveling."

"Where are you planning to go?"

"I heard the mountains of Tibet are really nice this time of the year. I'm friend with a lot of the masters there. I think I'm going to visit him."

Li's eyes bright up, "you are going to Tibet with me?"

"I never told you how much I love you before because I was afraid my life is too dangerous and you might get hurt if you're with me. There are a lot of times I want to spend with you but I hesitate and avoid you because I don't want you to get too close." Eriol says, "Still, you're willing to go to hell for me, so I don't want to hesitate anymore. I want to spend more time with you."

Li is so happy he doesn't know what to say.

"Let's stay together as much a possible, okay?" Eriol asks as he plants a light kiss on Li's forehead.

"Okay." Li smiles.

The End


End file.
